Legendary Beasts Book One: An Unexpected Friend
by JudaiHaou'sGirl
Summary: A story made by my Best friend...no flaming allowed don't bother reading if you dislike
1. Book One An Unexpected Friend

Legendary Beasts

**This story was made up and typed up by one of my crazy awesome friends! **

**S****o yea I'll have Books 2-4 out soon!! **

**Here's Book One. M-S stands for Magna Slash!**

**No Flaming Allowed!!**

**Judai is Jaden's Japanese name it means Teenager. Enjoy . **

**Legendary Beasts**

**Book One **

**An Unexpected Friend**

Just after Zane leaves Syrus in the forest, Aster's twin sister, Alyssa shows up. Though they are twins they are completely different. Alyssa is one of the top female duelists in the world while Aster is still trying to make his way up the ladder. She has beaten Aster in every duel against each other except one where Aster cheated to win. Even though they are very different they still share to the ability to each other using their minds. We join Aster following Zane. As Aster is thinking his thoughts are interrupted by Alyssa.

(Whole conversation takes place in their heads.)

Aster: I wonder what Zane 's up to. Leaving behind his brother was not the smartest thing he ever did.

Alyssa: Was it?

Aster: I thought I told you to stop talking to me.

Alyssa: You did, I ignored you.

Aster: I'm still not talking to you.

Alyssa: Fine, but listen for a minute, OK?

Aster: Fine (clearly annoyed)

Alyssa: I agree with you that Syrus won't be able to defend himself, but Zane is right that he has to talk to Judai alone. Judai will listen to Syrus.

Aster: I se your point but how is he ever going to survive long enough to reach Judai?

Alyssa: I'm going to follow him and make sure he doesn't get squashed.

Aster: Good idea. But first isn't it going to he hard keeping your-self hidden?

Alyssa: That's one of the only things we have in common, we are both excellent at sneaking around.

Aster: That's true. Where are you anyway?

Alyssa: I'm already following Syrus.

Aster: You could've told me that sooner?

Alyssa: Well you were busy asking stupid questions.

Aster: Just follow Syrus.

Alyssa: And you keep an eye on Zane.

Aster: Fine.

Aster ran up to catch up with Zane. Meanwhile, Syrus had already run into trouble.

Some soldiers from the Dark Army had found Syrus and are going to take him to the Supreme King. Alyssa sneaks up behind the guards and gets ready to ambush them.

Alyssa: This could be the most fun I've had all day.

Then her duel spirit, Inferno, appears.

Inferno: You got a plan, Alyssa?

Alyssa: You bet I do. What's the attack and defense of those monsters?

Inferno: Their attack is 1200 and their defense is 700.

Alyssa: Perfect.

Inferno: So what's the plan?

Alyssa: You'll se. Hey Magna-Slash?

M-S: Yessssssss.

Alyssa: Good. I want you to destroy those two monsters over there, but don't hurt the boy with the blue hair. Got it?

M-S: Dessstroy Monssstersss. Don't hurt boy.

Alyssa stood up from where she was hiding.

Alyssa: Magna-Slash Dragon, take them down with Fury Slash!

Magna-Slash Dragon attacked the soldiers sending them to the stars.

Alyssa walks out to meet Syrus with Inferno trailing behind her.

Syrus: Thanks for saving me, but who are you? You look kinda familiar.

Alyssa: Think carefully. My twin brother has a head so big you could see it from outer space. His hair is a weird color, and he's hanging around Zane a lot.

Syrus: You're Aster's twin sister.

Alyssa: You got that in one guess.

Syrus: So where's Aster?

Alyssa: Following Zane.

Syrus: What are you doing here anyway?

Alyssa: I was trying to find Aster because he owes of why he's been blocking me out lately.

Syrus: Blocking you lately? Like with E-mail?

Alyssa: No, ha and I can talk to each other with our minds, but he's been blocking me out.

Syrus: Weird.

Alyssa: So, do you have any idea where Judai is?

Syrus: No. How did you know I was looking for Judai?

Alyssa: Anything Aster knows. I know.

Syrus: Creepy. No I don't have any idea where Judai is.

Alyssa: I think the best place to start is the Supreme King's palace.

Syrus: Who's the Supreme King? Where's his palace?

Alyssa: The Supreme King is the one who rules this place. His "palace" is that huge mountain.

Syrus: Are you going to come with?

Alyssa: Course.

Syrus and Alyssa start walking towards the Supreme King's palace.

Syrus: So, do you have a plan?

Alyssa: Sort of. I'm thinking we scout out the Supreme King's palace and try to create as much chaos as possible.

Syrus: Why?

Alyssa: Partly to confuse the Dark Army and partly because chaos is fun.

Syrus: So how do you create chaos? Throw rocks at them?

Alyssa: (Laughing) No, you have your monsters do as much damage as they can without dueling anybody. It's the safest thing to do. If you're not dueling anybody you can't loose, right?

Syrus: That makes sense.

Aster: How long did it take you to figure that out?

Alyssa and Syrus turn around to see Aster. Alyssa is extremely annoyed. Syrus just looks confused.

Alyssa: What are you doing here?

Aster: I sorta lost tack of Zane.  
Alyssa smacks herself on her forehead and groans.

Alyssa: Great job genius.

Aster: It's not my fault!

Alyssa: Oh yeah like someone else made you get lost.

Aster: Well I would still be following him if you hadn't been makings sarcastic comments.

Syrus: Uh, shouldn't we be trying to find out where everybody is?

Alyssa: You're right Syrus, come on, we should keep moving.

They start walking. All seems silent but Aster and Alyssa are still talking to each other in their heads.

Alyssa: So you didn't find anything out?

Aster: Well that's kind of obvious, you'd know if I'd found anything.

Alyssa: OK fine with you win. But we have a bigger problem. How are we going to rescue Judai?

Aster: I don't know. You haven't told Syrus yet, right?

Alyssa: No, He wouldn't believe me even if I did tell him.

Aster: Good point. But that still doesn't solve the problem of how we're going to rescue Judai.

Alyssa: Well I do have an idea.

Aster: What?

Alyssa: I'll find out where Zane is and you go help him. I have a feeling whatever his idea is, it's important.

Aster: Yeah, when you have a feeling about something you're usually right.

Alyssa: Yeah, like the time you threw up under my bed.

Aster: Hey, how'd you know?

Alyssa: Do you really have to ask?

Aster: Whatever. But I think we should keep what we can do a secret.

Alyssa: Agreed. We'll tell them when we need to.

Aster: The thing is I don't know if they'll believe us.

Alyssa: Well Syrus already know we can mind speak to each other, but twins have been saying that for years. It's one of the easier things to believe.

Aster: That doesn't mean that they'll believe we can…

Syrus stops right in front of them. Alyssa sidesteps but Aster slams into Syrus.

Aster: Hey!

Syrus: Sorry.

Alyssa: Don't be sorry. He's just not very coordinated.

Aster: Yes I am!

Alyssa: Whatever.

She turned to Syrus.

Alyssa: Why'd you stop?

Syrus points to something right in front of them.

Syrus: That.

Behind the next hill was a huge mountain surrounded by lava.

Alyssa: This King guy really has his defenses down.

Aster: Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier to attack it.

Syrus: Look over there!

They see Jim and Axel hiding behind the mountains.

Syrus: What's going on?

Alyssa: I have no idea.

Aster: That's a first.

Alyssa: Shut up Aster.

Alyssa starts mind talking with Aster, so Syrus doesn't hear.

Alyssa: How do we get down there? They can't defeat the Supreme King by themselves.

Aster: Yeah, and you're thinking we can?

Alyssa: Not by ourselves, no. With their help, yes.

Syrus: Hey, how are we going to get down there?

Alyssa: I think I have an idea…

Aster sensed what Alyssa was thinking.

Aster: Oh no. No way. Bad idea. NO!

Well that's all for now! Be on the look out for Book Two A New Plan & Book Three Dethroning The King!

**See ya' round Peace out Please R&R If you like it or not!**


	2. Book Two A new Plan

Here's Book Two. WARNING! Is somewhat hilarious it may have you laughing very hard. I'm not responsible for the harm if any caused by reading this. You must read Book One to understand and please read my rules on my Profile/Bio so you know what I except and accept. Enjoy!

Legendary Beasts

Book Two

A New Plan

Alyssa, Aster, and Syrus are riding Darkblaze Dragon. Aster and Syrus are hanging onto Alyssa screaming. Alyssa just rolls her eyes.

Alyssa: You guys are such wimps!

Aster and Syrus:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Darkblaze Dragon lands right behind Jim and Axel. They turn around and look. Aster and Syrus fall off while Alyssa jumps down. Syrus and Aster look like they're going to hurl.

Aster: That's the last time I'm EVER riding with you!

Syrus: Next time I'm taking Gyroid.

Aster: Ditto.

Alyssa just rolls her eyes.

Jim: Hey Syrus, what are you doing here?

Syrus: I have no idea.

Axel: Who's that?

Indicating Alyssa.

Alyssa: I'm Alyssa. Aster's twin sister.

Jim: I didn't know you had a sister, Aster.

Aster: Lucky you.

Alyssa: Shut up Aster.

Axel: So where have you guys been?

Aster: I've been with Zane this whole time.

Alyssa: Yeah, except when you lost track of him.

Aster: Not my fault!

Alyssa just rolls her eyes.

Alyssa: So do you guys have a plan?

Aster: We haven't exactly figured that out yet.

Alyssa: Well I have a plan. You'd know if you listened to me in the first place.

Aster: Yeah well most of the time you're shutting me out of your head.

Alyssa: That's because you always have something stupid to say.

Aster: I do not!

Alyssa: Then explain why nothing you ever do works out?

Aster: Not my fault!

Alyssa: Nothing is ever your fault!

Aster: Will you cut it out with the sarcasm?

Alyssa: No!

Syrus: Uh, guys? Jim and Axel kind of left.

Syrus points down the cliff.

Syrus: There.

They see that Jim is dueling the Supreme King and losing.

Aster: Crap.

Alyssa: Now you pay attention to what I'm thinking!

Syrus is watching in silence. Alyssa and Aster are still fighting/planning in their heads.

Aster: Well its not like I can ignore what you're saying.

Alyssa: Then how do you manage to do it on a regular basis?

Aster: I can't ignore you! Have you heard yourself talk? You're so loud you could wake up the dead!

Alyssa: Okay! Shut up, NOW! Do you want to hear my plan or not?

Aster: Fine. Do you have a plan?

Alyssa: Yes! Now shut up and listen!

Aster: Fine.

Alyssa: When Jim loses, and yes I know he's going to lose, we have to spread out. You go find Zane. I can sort of hear what Syrus is thinking of doing. Even though he has the quietest voice on the planet his thoughts could shatter the atmosphere.

Aster: Yeah I can kind of hear them to. And I thought your thoughts were loud.

Alyssa: Shut up, do you want to hear the rest of my plan or what?

Aster: Yes.

Alyssa: Like I was saying, he's thinking that he has to go his own way. To find a way to save Judai. I'm going to see if I can raid a few prison camps, then I'll join up with you later.

Aster: Good plan. One drawback. What about Axel?

Alyssa: I don't exactly know. He does a good job of blocking his thoughts.

Aster: Well, whatever. We can just formulate that plan to fit whatever he's going to do.

Alyssa: Okay, I'm going to leave now because they're distracted. If they ask where I am don't tell them the plan. Just say I left.

Aster: Okay.

Alyssa: Before I go I'll see where Zane is.

Alyssa closes her eyes and holds a picture of Zane in her mind. Instantly she knows where he is.

Alyssa: Okay, he's about two miles North of here. In the valley out of the forest.

Aster: See you later.

Alyssa: Be careful. Remember if you get sent to the stars so do I.

Aster: Fine, same for you.

Darkblaze Dragon appears near her and she gets on.

Aster: You'd better hurry. It looks like Jim is going to lose soon.

They both look down just in time to see Jim get blasted to the stars.

Aster: It still freaks me out that you can see any point in time.

Alyssa: Just go before they see.

Aster takes off running.

Supreme King (Speaking to Axel) so are you next?

Alyssa: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AXEL?! RUN!

Darkblaze Dragon takes off over the mountain.

Alyssa: (to Syrus and Axel) I'll meet up with you guys later!

Over the next few hours Alyssa raids tow prison camps and sends the freed duelists to the human fortress. She found out about the fortress from Aster. Now she is off to meet Aster and Zane as they prepare to the raid the last and largest prison camp. Aster has told Zane their plan and they are waiting for Alyssa to come.

Zane: Do you have a plan?

Aster: Well as I see it we have two options, we can wait for the guards to fall asleep and sneak in the gate, or we can just blast our way in now.

Zane: Do you even have to ask? You know I don't like waiting around.

Aster: So that was easy.

Zane: Are you sure you sister is coming?

Alyssa walks up behind them.

Alyssa: Well I'm here aren't I?

Aster: What took you so long?

Alyssa: As you're about to see it's not easy raiding one of these camps.

Zane: Well we shouldn't waste anymore time.

Alyssa: Lets do this!

Zane: I summon Cyber-End Dragon!

Aster: Go Destiny Hero-Malicious!

Alyssa: Come on out Felgrand Dragon!

All: Game on!

**Well that's all for Book two pretty funny huh?**

**Be on the look out for Book Three ****Dethroning The King**

**Till next time! Please R & R!**


	3. Book Three The Legendary Dragons

**This is Book Three in the Legendary Beasts series.**

**Warning: Rated T for a reason please refer to my Bio for reading regulations!  
I'm now using The gangs Japanese names in most of my stories...not all!**

**Enjoy!**

Legendary Beast

Book Three

Dethroning The King

Alyssa, Aster, and Zane have just freed soldiers from the prison camp of the Dark Army and are marching to the fortress where Axel is.

Zane: So any ideas on how to defeat Haou?

Alyssa: Other than we have to destroy Haou in order to get Juudai back, none whatsoever.

Aster: None over here either.

Zane: That's great. Are you sure Axel is at this fortress?

Alyssa starts walking ahead and rolls her eyes.

Alyssa: Don't insult me. The last person who did extremely regretted it.

Aster: I still have the scars to prove it.

Alyssa: Shut up Aster.

Its silent, or so it seems. Alyssa is telling Aster her idea to defeat the Supreme King. She didn't tell Zane because of what it is. She's not even going to tell Aster the full plan.

Aster: I'm assuming you actually do have a plan?

Alyssa: You know to well to know that of course I do.

Aster: And you didn't tell Zane why?

Alyssa: He doesn't need to know yet, and neither do you.

Aster: Why not?

Alyssa: Because you don't need to know yet.

Aster: Fine, but at least tell me the rest of the plan.

Alyssa: Okay. You, Axel, Zane infiltrate the Supreme King's soldiers and try to get to Juudai.

Aster: And where will you be?

Alyssa: Distracting the rest of the Dark Army so you can sneak in.

Aster: I'm assuming you'll meet up with us later?

Alyssa: Bingo.

Aster: Just don't get yourself killed.

Alyssa: I don't know if it's possible to defeat me.

Aster: There's no such thing as an undefeatable duelist.

Alyssa: You don't get it, I mean…

Zane interrupts them.

Zane: I see the fortress. It looks like they're expecting an attack.

Alyssa: We should keep our monsters out so they know whom we are.

Zane: Good idea.

Cyber End Dragon, Destiny Hero Malicious, and Felgrand Dragon appear behind them.

As they approach the fort they see Axel walking towards them.

Axel: What are you guys doing here?

Aster: We thought you might like some reinforcements.

The guards of the fortress cheer.

Axel, Aster, Zane, and Alyssa are up in the tower where Axel just defeated Skull Knight.

Zane has just finished telling Axel about how they got to that dimension.

Axel: So that's how you guys got here?

Aster: Yep

Alyssa: And I was dragged along for the ride.

Aster: Well you were following us.

Alyssa nods in agreement.

Alyssa: True.

Axel: Now that you're here I can go.

Zane: What are you talking about?  
Axel: These people need someone to protect them. They're not the best fighters. Now that you're here I can go rescue Juudai from Haou.

Zane: If you think you're going alone you're sadly mistaken.

Aster: Yes, because unlike you...

Alyssa:...We have a plan, Speaking of which I'd better leave now if you want a good distraction.

Aster: See-ya

Zane: Wait, where are you going?

Alyssa: You'll see.

Darkblaze Dragon appears next to her. She gets on and flew off in the direction of Haou's palace.

Axel: What was that about?

Aster: You'll see, we have a plan.

Zane: Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?

Aster: Because Alyssa came up with the plan. She's not even telling me the entire plan.

Axel: I thought you could tell what she was thinking.

Aster: Not when she doesn't want me to.

Zane: So what's her plan?

Aster: Probably the same thing you're thinking. Infiltrating Haou's palace and trying to get him to duel one of us. The only thing different is that Alyssa is going to create a distraction for us.

Axel: So what are we waiting for? Let's do this.

Axel, Zane, and Aster have just revealed who they are to the guard, Chaos Sorcerer, inside Haou's palace. Alyssa burst in the doorway at the end of the hallway. Axel and Zane look around to see her.

Aster: I was wondering when you were going to get here.

Alyssa walks over.

Alyssa: Well now you know.

Zane: You guys go, I'll take care of this guy.

Aster: Thanks.

Thry run to the stairs.

Chaos Sorcerer: Hey get back here! You can't go in there!

Chaos Sorcerer starts running towards them.

Zane: What's your boss going to say when he hears you run away from me?

Chaos Sorcerer: You're no match for me!

In the next room there are two more guards the Skilled Dark and White Magicians.

Aster: Go Destiny Hero Double Dude!

The two Magicians are knocked down.

Alyssa: Hey save soem fun for me!

Aster: You know I will.  
Alyssa: I don't think you've seen my new deck yet.

Aster: You're right. Well now's a perfect time to show me.

Alyssa: I'll take the goon on teh left. You take the one on the right.

Aster: Fine. Axel we'll hold these two off.

Axel: You sure?

Alyssa: Just go!

Axel ran up the next staircase to where Haou is.

Aster & Alyssa: Game on!

Skilled Dark and White Magicians: You cannot defeat our combined power.

They disappear and Demise, King of Armageddon appears.

Alyssa: Well this kills my plan.

Aster: Oh well, I'll just blast him myself.

Alyssa: No way! Its my turn!

Aster: Fine. You cna take down this one down.

Alyssa: Get ready Fiend, you're about to meet Tyrant Dragon!

Tyrant Dragon appears in front of her.

Aster: Whoa. Remind me not to cross you.

Alyssa: Now attack with Ruling Fire Blast!

Demise gets blasted to the stars.

Alyssa: And that's how you kill two birds with one stone.

Zane and Syrus come running up the stairs from down below. Alyssa doesn't even look around to talk to them.

Alyssa: So by you still being alive I assume you took out Chaos Socerer?

Zane: Obviously.

Syrus: Where's Axel?

Aster: He's dueling Juudai.

Syrus ran up the where they were dueling.

Aster: Wait for us.

Alyssa, Zane, Aster run up the steps behind them.

A/N: Okay pepople I don't remember Axel and Juudai's entire duel, so I'm not going to type it. I'm going to skip to after Axel wins and Haou loses.

Zane walks out onto the balcony where all the fiends are aligned outside tthe castle doors with Haou's helmet in hand.

Zane: Haou has been defeated!

He throws tthe helmet into the crowd of fiends.

The Dark Army flees and disappears. Zane walks back into the tower.

Syrus: You think it worked?

Zane: We'll find out soon.

Alyssa is standing behind them. Her head turns towards the door.

Alyssa: Guys, we need to go NOW.

Syrus: Why?

Alyssa: The rest of Haou's guards are coming. Unless you're up for even more duels I suggest we leave.

They all fly out on Cyberdark Dragon.

Was that good or wasn't it? Please review Books One and Two before reading this one!! No Flames! Be on the lookout for Book Four The Three Legendary Dragons  coming soon! (V) out

JudaiHaou'sGirl signing out!


End file.
